


Sigh at Midnight: An All Hallow’s Eve Story

by WhiteRoseOfRivendell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Festive fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween traditions, M/M, Mischief, Pre-Season 13, Tricks and Treats, happiness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseOfRivendell/pseuds/WhiteRoseOfRivendell
Summary: A short All Hallow’s Eve fic based on the prompt:‘Okay, so is no one else gonna make a Halloween costume fic where Dean and Cas go to a party and Cas unwittingly makes the mistake of dressing up like an animal and alll of a sudden he finds himself being grabbed by the waist and hoisted ya by Dean, who’s dressed up like Steve Irwin and saying with the worst accent ever, “Crikey, I caught myself a beaut,” or do I have to do all the work myself around here.’The answer is no, I shared the load...Enjoy, everyone!





	Sigh at Midnight: An All Hallow’s Eve Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paul Diaz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paul+Diaz).

The black Impala raced along a darkening highway, guardian of three lonely souls. Or be it better put, two lonely souls and one solitary angel. But be it better or worse, this night was not a night for well-put names nor familiar faces. For tonight was a doorway, an opening to all that was possible and all that may happen. Past, present, future. It was a night that promised mystery, magic, and most-assuredly, an intimation of the supernatural.

******

Earlier that day, Castiel had come home to the bunker following a ridiculously easy vampire case. For some unknown reason, the vamps in Arkansas always seemed to be the easiest to catch and this time had been no different. He made a mental note that he would have to look into why that may be at a later date. Cas set his bag down on the large backlit map and walked into the library, intending to continue on to find Sam and Dean for a quick debriefing. As luck would have it, the moment he had reached the great table, none other than Dean Winchester came sauntering around the corner.

“Hey! Good, you’re back,” Dean greeted. He had obviously come from the kitchen, as he had a large bag of Pirate’s Booty in hand.

“It was not a difficult case,” Cas stated matter-of-factly, “The nest was obvious and its members did not present a problem.”

“Good,” Dean popped a couple of pieces of cheddar-laden Booty into his mouth, “Well, don’t go too far. We’re leaving for Jody’s in a couple of hours.” He turned and began to walk away.

“Does she have a case?” Cas called out after him.

“Not exactly,” came the muffled retort from practically around the corner. Muffled, of course, by a mouthful of salty snacks, “She invited us to a party,” he managed.

“A party? What? Dean...”

But he had already disappeared around the corner.

Castiel sighed.

******

As they were about to leave that afternoon, Dean came jogging back around that very same corner and tossed a green bundle at Cas. The angel looked up at him in confusion.

“Did I forget to mention?” Dean smiled a mischievous grin, “It’s a costume party.”

Cas unfolded the greenish-brown fabric, “A giant lizard? Dean, was this really the only option?”

Sam, who had been minding his own business checking his gear on the other side of the table, glanced up and snorted. 

Dean’s smile grew wider, “No, but it was the funniest.”

Cas frowned at the costume. He had forgotten that tonight was Halloween, but he had not intended on dressing up. If he had, this certainly would not have been the outfit he would have chosen. He wondered at the real reason for the choice and mulled over his options as to a response. He was not keen on wearing the disguise.

Dean sat down next to him on the corner of the table and fingered the soft, green material, “Come on, Cas, it’s Halloween day. Options were limited. Besides, it’s a _crocodile_.”

There was that shit-eating grin again.

“Yes, that makes me feel so much better,” Cas deadpanned. He looked over at Sam, “What are you dressing as?”

“Albert Einstein,” he said, his own charmed smile sprouting at the corners of his mouth, “But I think your costume will definitely be cuter.”

Castiel sighed for the second time that night.

******

It was a quarter to nine when the black automobile and its charges pulled up to the modest Sioux Falls residence. Dimmed lights could be seen through cream-colored curtains. They flickered and danced as if the windows were their cages and the darkness, home. Shadows moved back and forth as notes of festive music reached out from the borders of the doors and windows. Lighted jack o’lanterns lined the walkway, one for each member of the household, plus a few more for good measure. One could never be too careful with Stingy Jack about, regardless of one’s iron stock. The flames moved sinuously inside of the gourds and cast eerie faces onto the stone path before them. Being any ordinary day, this may have seemed strange and out of place. However, this was not an ordinary day, and the pumpkins could not be in any more perfect of a location.

Sam Winchester knocked once on the plain wooden door, but there was no answer. He rang the bell next, conscious of the level of noise coming from inside the house.

Moments later, a slightly tipsy Sheriff Jody Mills answered the door. A bowl of assorted candy was tucked loosely in her elbow, “Hey guys!” 

A brown wig hung in a bob over her shoulders and she sported thick horn-rimmed glasses. White knee-socks accompanied a rust-colored skirt and orange turtle-neck sweater; Mary Janes completed the outfit. 

Velma.

“Dude, Jody, that’s awesome,” Dean laughed.

“Thanks,” Jody turned and winked at Sam, “What do you think, ya big lug?”

“I think that’s pretty messed up, Jody,” he replied stone-faced, though nothing beyond amiable jest was implied in his cadence.

“I know, I couldn’t resist,” she smiled, “Where are your costumes?”

“We have them,” Sam held up a bag, “We didn’t want to drive 5 hours dressed in them though, especially Cas. Right, Cas?” Sam clapped him on the shoulder.

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Oh really?” Jody looked at the bag, then at Cas, “I can’t wait to see this.”

Castiel sighed once more, yet this time, a small, good-natured smile accompanied it.

******

They were lead inside, snatching a few fun-size treats as they passed their host. The house was decorated with black cats, smiling skeletons, and devil faces. A string of orange lights hung as a border to the ceiling, lighting it up in a way that would only be unsettling to a select few. The trio ignored the decor and instead greeted fellow hunters as they made their way to the back of the house to find rooms to change. Most of the people there they knew, or knew of at least, if they hadn’t already crossed paths. A few were unidentifiable until they took off their masks. It should be said that hunters, being of sound experience, tended to make good on Halloween costumes, if they felt inclined to don one. If one was to dress as a djinn or a ghoul, the accuracy of the costume counted in their status as an experienced hunter. It was one of those ridiculous, unspoken rules, but it existed nonetheless.

Sam came out first, wearing the traditional dark brown suit and vest of the 20th century genius. He had stuck on a mustache and sprayed his hair silver. It was roughed up to splay out all over his head. He checked his disguise one last time in an obliging hall mirror. Despite the height, he made a pretty good Albert Einstein. He smiled.

Cas emerged next. His costume consisted of an olive-colored onesie with a hood in the shape of a crocodile head. The sharp “teeth” hung down, partially obscuring Cas’ face. However, if it had not, you would have seen the face of a being who was very much surprised to find that he was not annoyed at his present situation. For if the angel was to admit it, the costume itself was comfortable, akin to a pajama. Still, he felt more than a little stupid. He balanced the two thoughts by justifying to himself that it was a fanciful holiday and all in good fun. Besides, Dean had given it to him, even if he was still in the dark as to why. 

Cas caught up quickly to Sam before he left the hallway.

They walked out together and found Jody busy in the kitchen refilling the punch bowl. She handed them each a very full red, plastic cup to the tune of, ‘Drink up! You’re behind!’ They both smiled at her and finished their drinks within a few minutes. The cups were refilled immediately and then Jody took the bowl back out to the brightly decorated snack table. She returned a minute later and set about opening another bag of candy for any trick or treaters that might happen by. Sam asked how things had been around there lately, which lead to a discussion about Claire, her attitude, and that all had been thankfully quiet on the monster front.

Jody and the boys were soon joined by Donna, who was dressed as Marilyn Monroe. She had come in from outside to find a sweater, for the nights chill was setting in. They got caught up in catching up and a few more drinks were poured. By and by each of the hunters began to shift where they stood on the hard kitchen floor and the group decided it was time to move the conversation to the backyard. Sam offered Donna his coat, which she gladly accepted and wrapped around her bare shoulders. The ladies sat down in the patio chairs while the gentleman stood, drinks in hand. 

“Hey, have you seen Dean?” Sam asked Cas, suddenly remembering that his brother had not followed them out of the hallway.

Cas looked around, suddenly acutely aware of the absence, “No, I haven’t. Not since we arrived.”

They both looked around. It was true, Dean was nowhere to be seen.

“What’s he dressed as?” Donna asked with a slight slur in her words.

“He wasn’t when they showed up,” Jody answered.

“He wasn’t dressed?” Donna replied, a wrinkle in her brow.

“What?” Jody asked, “Who’s not dressed?” She scanned the yard with squinted eyes.

Cas ignored the drunken banter and addressed Sam, “What was he going to be?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure. He wouldn’t tell me,” Sam shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes near the tree line at the border of the yard. Sam and Cas went on alert; Jody and Donna snapped back to reality, all of them sobering in a flash. A bottle crashed to the floor behind them, shattering the silence. The four of them immediately turned, momentarily distracted. 

In a flash, Sam turned back to see Dean, clad in all khaki, sneaking up behind Cas. Sam all but took off Dean’s head with the instincts that the joke triggered. However now, looking at the shorts, collared shirt, and brown boots, the costume was obvious, as now was the reason for his choice in Castiel’s. Before Sam could warn Cas, Dean grabbed the angel around the waist and hoisted him up.

In the worst Australian accent ever recorded, he proclaimed, “Crikey, I caught myself a beaut!”

Jody and Donna immediately broke into insane laughter, nearly falling out of their chairs. Sam bitch-faced, but it was mostly to hide his barely contained amusement. The rest of the yard’s occupants chuckled and snorted with good-natured humor.

Castiel just sighed.

******

The night wore on like a carousel of dreams, and the phantasm of a holiday long celebrated wrapped itself around each midnight patron. Some were more enchanted than others, however the spell of the eve was felt by all. When the clock struck half past eleven, most had wandered back from whence they came, yet a select few lingered.

Dean came to sit next to Castiel in the matching lawn chair that sat to his left. He had just changed out of the silly khaki shorts and collared shirt of his Steve Irwin costume. Now clad in jeans and a long-worn red and tan flannel, he sat down and took in the sight of the angel, who still sported his crocodile onesie. Cas sat leaned back with the hood pulled back from his face. He had glanced over when Dean had sat down, but other than that, he had barely acknowledged his presence. 

_Maybe he’s still a bit sore over the whole Crocodile Hunter joke_, Dean thought. 

Although Cas had not seemed angry after he had been set down, the angel would often not speak his annoyances when it came to Dean or Sam. Yet, he had not been distant. Quite the opposite actually. Cas had remained by his side for a good portion of the evening, going so far as to make his own joke regarding their coordinating costumes. 

Only warm murmurs and jubilant laughter had been heard through the normal hush of night. They had toasted the evening with shots of rye and an obligatory howling at the harvest moon. Everyone had settled in after that, taking up residence in different parts of the backyard and house.

Now alone on the moon-drenched patio, the pair sat with their backs to the house and their faces to the sky. Nothing was said for a long, starry moment.

“So, I have a question,” Dean began, “Is this all legit? Halloween, I mean. Was it really all about the Pagans?”

Cas looked at him from under his brow, “You know the lore as well as I do, Dean.”

“Yeah, no, I know. I mean,” Dean tried to formulate his thoughts behind a haze of drunkenness, “Does God... Chuck...he has to know about it, right?” 

“Of course he knows about it,” Cas took a swig from his ale, “He created all of this. No night, least of all Halloween, would take place without him,” Cas, a bit inebriated himself, frowned and regarded Dean, “Why are you asking stupid questions?”

Dean’s face turned mischievous and he leaned toward Castiel. Completely ignoring Cas’ question, he instead posed his own, “So, you don’t think Chuck minds that one of His own is sitting here, shit-faced and wearing a giant lizard onesie? I know my old man would have a thing or two to say about it,” Dean grinned.

“Dean, if you’re asking me my opinion on if my Father will smite you for your duplicitous planning,” Cas looked over at Dean, “Your ass is gone.”

Dean laughed. 

Cas smiled warmly, a faint chuckle rumbling in his chest.

Dean’s faced slowly turned serious, then oddly bashful, “But uhm,” he cleared his throat, “My ass is still here, for the moment.”

Cas nodded, “That it is.”

Now, it was Dean’s turn to take a drink. The kick of the tequila barely registered as he swallowed down the white-gold liquid, however its effects were felt just the same; a dash of liquid courage. 

“Maybe it’s like a Cinderella thing,” Dean joked, “He’ll give me until the stroke of twelve, then the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before.”

Cas leaned in and rested his arm on the white plastic of the chair, his voice hushed and wanting, “It is 11:58.”

Dean leaned in the rest of the way, “Then we better hurry.”

Dean placed his lips ever so gently upon Castiel’s. It was as if he wanted nothing more than to brush them and feel the soft skin against his own. Dean’s lips lingered there patiently. They waited for someone to try, someone to push further. Whether it be of their owner or his companion, they waited for someone who was no longer satisfied with the droning on of each passing day. Each day that began with trouble and ended with sidelong glances and chaste pats on the shoulder. 

As it turned out, the lonely man and the solitary angel were both that requisite someone. 

Their mouths crashed together then in a dance of windfall and flame. It was wild, unbound, and virtuous. It was a first kiss under the pale Samhain moon and being so, it held a power all its own. The heat was so palpable that not insect nor wing of bat would be seen above it’s reach. The kiss had been kindled by the unusual, but never previously allowed into the world. Perhaps the world was not yet ready. Now, on this night of nights, the peculiar and unexpected were the order of the eve. Mystery and magic were promised and the night would not fail them. This was indubitably how it came to pass that a human and an angel sat together, sharing a love that was neither planned nor ordinary.

Dean pulled away, breathless and bewitched. Though all but helpless against the moon’s midnight charms, the man would have chosen this regardless of influence. The agave potion and evenings’ shenanigans only served to solidify the mystical ending of All Hallows’ Eve.

“Trick or Treat, Cas.”

Castiel smiled. 

“Happy Halloween, Dean.”

The End


End file.
